Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Pylia
Summary: Lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre pour manger. Si Ron est détendu, Hermione a bien du mal à rester neutre...


**Bonjour, voici un petit one shot en forme de missing scene. Il se déroule pendant l'anniversaire d'Harry dans le septième tome, lorsque tout le monde se retrouve pour manger. **

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ...**

Il y avait tant de monde dans la cuisine ce soir là, qu'Hermione avait bien du mal à utiliser ses couverts sans gêner ses voisins. Et bien sûr, elle s'était retrouvée à coté de Ron. Si lui ne semblait pas être dérangé par la présence d'Hermione aussi proche de lui, celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à rester maîtresse d'elle-même. A chaque mouvement que Ron faisait pour couper son poulet, son bras effleurait celui d'Hermione. Dès que leurs peaux furent en contact, elle ressentit la chaleur du rouquin et se sentit rougir.

Ca va ? T'es toute rouge ! remarqua Ron entre deux bouchées.

Hein ? Non … je …, bafouilla-t-elle.

Soudain, elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, le regard rêveur fixé sur les lèvres de Ron qui s'était remis à manger. Des lèvres charnues qui bougeaient comme au ralenti lorsqu'il mangeait ou lorsqu'il parlait. Des lèvres qui seraient tellement mieux sur les siennes…

Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud et ne parvenait plus à garder une respiration calme. Ses pensées déviaient irrémédiablement vers le rouquin à coté d'elle. Une seule chose obnubilait son esprit : la sensation que pourrait bien avoir les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes. Cette pensée obscurcissait son jugement, affaiblissait sa raison et lui fit échafauder des plans plus irréalisables les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait que quelques centimètres à franchir pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Elle s'imaginait qu'une fois leurs lèvres réunies, le temps s'arrêterait autour d'eux, les laissant dans une bulle. Ron l'embrasserait, à la fois timidement et maladroitement. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait.

Elle ne revient dans la réalité que lorsque Ron posa sa main sur son bras. Confuse et gênée, elle releva les yeux vers lui mais ne put maintenir longtemps son regard. Elle se leva brusquement, et se fraya un chemin à travers la cuisine pour se réfugier à l'étage.

Harry et Ron ne restèrent pas longtemps non plus à table car avec l'arrivée de Gabrielle et Fleur Delacour, il n'y eut plus assez de place dans la cuisine.

Je vais les mettre dans ton sac, lança Hermione d'un ton léger en prenant les cadeaux des mains d'Harry, tandis qu'ils la rejoignaient dans l'escalier. J'ai presque fini les bagages, j'attends simplement que le reste de tes calecons soient lavés Ron.

Les balbutiements de Ron furent interrompus par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit au premier étage.

Harry, tu veux bien venir une instant ?

C'était Ginny. Ron s'immobilisa brusqument mais Hermione le prit par le bras et l'entraina avec elle en haut des marches. Elle le tenait toujours par la main lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de sa chambre.

Attend. Que va faire Harry dans la chambre de Ginny ?

Hermione le mena jusqu'à son lit où elle le fit assoir.

Je pense que Harry et Ginny doivent se parler avant de partir.

Se parler ? Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait devant nous ?

Certaines choses doivent être dites ou faites dans un cadre plus intimiste, Ron, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il avait 10 ans.

Mais en voyant l'air choqué de Ron, elle s'empressa de clarifier sa pensée.

Ginny va voir celui qu'elle aime partir pour une quête sans aucune certitude de le revoir vivant. Laisse lui un moment avec Harry pour lui dire au revoir correctement, dit-elle les larmes aux eux. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ferais à sa place.

Suite à ses paroles, Ron se leva, l'air plus tourmenté que jamais.

C'est bon, je vais leur laisser un moment.

Voyant que Hermione sanglotait toujours, il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui releva le menton.

En fait, moi aussi j'aimerais faire mes adieux à celle que j'aime. Mai ça signifiera aussi qu'elle reste ici, en securité, à l'abri du danger. Mais c'est impossible. Déjà, elle ne voudra jamais nous laisser partir seuls sans elle. Et elle aurait bien raison. C'est la seule capable de nous raisonner. Et comme elle viendra avec nous, je vais faire tout mon possible pour la protéger, pour ne pas à avoir à lui dire adieu, finit-il en plongeant son regard dans lcelui d'Hermione.

Oh Ron …

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les épaules secouées par des sanglots. Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent et les paroles de Ron s'insinuèrent lentement dans son esprit. Elle releva la tête et l'observa, retrouvant sur son visage d'homme les traits de l'enfant qu'il a été.

Hermione, si tu pouvais dire quelque chose, ça m'arrangerait. Parce que ça fait quelques minutes que tu me regardes sans rien dire et que si tu es choquée par ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est …

Elle le coupa de lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Merci. D'avoir compris, rajouta-t-elle.

Et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle en rêvait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, c'était l'intensité que Ron mettrait en répondant au baiser . Bien loin du garçon timide et maladroit qu'il a été, il mettait dans le baiser une passion, un acharnement qu'il reservait autrefois à leurs disputes.

Puis Hermione se sentit reculer vers le mur. Ron la maintenait coincée entre lui et le mur, et continuait de l'embrasser avec passion. Sa bouche descendait vers son cou alors que ses mains ne restaient pas inactives et venaient de se glisser sous son pull.

Attend Ron, je suis désolée mais tu vas un peu vite.

T'excuses pas, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Mais si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ca !

Elle lui répondit par un sourire tendre. Mais très vite, une ride de contrariété apparut sur son front.

Mais hier, dans la cuisine, rien que le fait que ton bras touchait le mien, ça me mettait dans un des ces états ! Et toi à coté, tu semblais imperturbable.

Quand je mange, rien peut me perturber !

En tout cas, je suis contente d'être ici tranquillement dans ta chambre pour t'embrasser. Quand les autres vont remarquer qu'on est ensemble, ils vont devenir infernaux, dit elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serais déjà bien plus loin ! ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Attend un peu. Si on était sur le point de le faire ici … Oh mon dieu … Ginny … Je vais le tuer, cria-t-il en se dégagant avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque.

The End.


End file.
